


Saarebas

by Cattiva_Gattina



Series: Dragon Age Kink Meme [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Needle play, Saarebas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattiva_Gattina/pseuds/Cattiva_Gattina
Summary: From the Dragon Age Kink Meme.Basic overview of the prompt: Iron Bull and Dorian Saarebas kink.





	Saarebas

**Author's Note:**

> mild warnings:   
> needle play referenced  
> light BDSM

“Did you ever think about it?” Olive fingers lightly ran along the slate grey arm next to him, massaging gently on each scar he came across.

“What you talking about kadan?” The larger qunari man rolled his body until he was leaning over his partner, his one eye moving rapidly across his face.

One of Dorian’s hands moved upwards, first caressing The Iron Bull’s face before wrapping lightly around one of his horns. “Buying me dinner before sewing my mouth shut. I know it was said when we were completely ideologically different amatus, but...” Dorian dropped his eyes away from the former spy’s, his hand slipping from the other’s grasp.

Bull place his hands on either side of Dorian’s body and pushed himself up until he was sitting. He wrapped his hands around the other man’s wrists and pulled him upwards as well. “What brought this on? You haven’t tried to rile me up like this in a while.”

Dorian’s hands grabbed both horns as he pulled himself flush against Bull’s body. His lips nipped lightly at the qunari’s lower lip before slowly dragging it into his mouth and sucking softly. He rocked his body against the other’s muscles for a few moments before releasing Bull’s lip. “We’ve played in so many other ways, yet that’s been one we have yet to explore.”

Bull reached up and took Dorian’s wrists in each of his hands, pinning them to the smaller man’s side. Once more his eye scanned Dorian’s face, letting out a soft breath when Bull noticed that his face was calm and his own eyes dilated slightly with desire. “Fuck Dorian. You’re serious about this. I can’t say that I’m excited about this, but we can try. I’ll get what we need for it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A few days later Bull grabbed the small box of the items he had collected, a low chuckle leaving his throat as he placed it on the nearby table. One finger slipped underneath the seam, pushing the top open and he slowly took out each item. The container with the healing poultice was placed in front of the box and a thin scalpel was laid on top of it. Bull then took out the thick red thread and slipped it through the accompanying needle.

Once everything was set Bull moved out from his room, checking that the door was closed behind him. He made his way through the tavern stopping to say hi to Sera and tossing a small bag of coins to Cabot for the Chargers to have a few rounds of drinks. He moved through the courtyard into Skyhold and slowly made his way up to the library.

Bull smiled noticing that Dorian was facing away looking through the books and muttering. Bull moved quickly behind him and pulled his body close, nipping lightly at the other man’s ear.

Dorian moved his hand back, swatting at one of Bull’s horns. When the muscular arms relaxed their hold, he spun around capturing Bull’s lips with his. He pulled back with a smile, running his hand over one of his horns. “Still uncouth aren’t you?”

Bull returned the smile slowly taking Dorian’s hand. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.” He leaned close to his ear, letting his voice hover slightly louder than a breath. “I got what we need. You ready kadan?”

Dorian placed his hands on Bull’s chest and pushed lightly, strolling past him with a quick glance over his shoulder. “Are you not coming now?”

Bull growled softly at the tease in the mage’s voice and moved the two of them quickly back up to his room. After kicking the door closed, he pushed Dorian’s back against the bed and straddled him. “You won’t be able to say katoh if you need me to stop, so I’m gonna want you to do this instead.” Bull tapped out a rhythmic three beat tap against Dorian’s arm. “Do it on my arm. I won’t start until I know you got this down.”

Once Dorian tapped out the simple pattern Bull leaned over and picked up the threaded needle. He placed the point above Dorian’s lip and lightly dragged the needle around his lips. Bull chuckled slightly as his lover moved beneath him and placed his other hand on his chest. “You’ll want to stay still during this Dorian. Wouldn’t want you to jerk while I’m poking you.”

Dorian smiled slightly, stretching as much beneath Bull as possible. “You’ve never minded any jerking while you poke me before.”

Bull laughed lightly and placed a hand under Dorian’s chin to lightly bend his face upwards. He grasped Dorian’s lower lip between his thumb and forefinger and pushed the needle against his flesh until it broke through on the other side. His eyes glanced down at the soft whimper below and slowly moved the thread through the hole. “Make sure you breathe out while I’m pushing the needle. It won’t take all the pain but will make it lessen some.”

Bull returned to threading the needle through Dorian’s lips. By the time he made it through the first pass he could feel Dorian growing hard beneath his body. “You weren’t kidding when you expressed a desire for this were you. We’re halfway through the threading.”

Returning towards the other side of Dorian’s mouth was a slower process. Between seeing Dorian’s hands twisting in the sheets and the occasional rock up of his body caused Bull to pause at times and bring his breathing and attention back to the action he was doing. Bull moved his body slightly down Dorian’s, resting his hands on either side of the bulge in his pants. “You want me inside you kadan?”

As Dorian nodded and started to shift his weight so Bull’s hands might brush against his erection, Bull found his own eye drifting up to the red thread. “And the sewing? Should I leave it in so you’re forced to be quieter for a change?” Both the nod and upward thrust caused Bull’s eye to darken slightly with lust.

Bull slowly moved off Dorian’s body and stood at the foot of the bed. “Strip then.” As Dorian stood and began removing his garb, Bull stepped out of his own pants and sat back on the bed, slowly stroking himself as his eye roamed over Dorian’s flesh.

When Dorian was naked Bull reached out and grasped his wrist, pulling the smaller man onto the bed. Bull flipped Dorian onto his back and pushed his feet up towards his body. “Don’t move a muscle. I want to see how well you listen while I grab the oil.”

Bull walked over to his chest, looking over at Dorian every few moments to ensure he hadn’t moved. He pulled out the top to the oil and poured some over his hand and cock. As he moved back he slowly stroked himself before positioning himself between Dorian’s legs. Bull took two of his slicked fingers and slowly pressed them against and into Dorian’s body, slowly slicking his entrance.

Once Bull removed his fingers from inside he took himself in hand and slowly pressed inside, watching Dorian’s eyes close slightly in pleasure. Bull’s eye moved down seeing the light pre-come collecting at Dorian’s tip as he moved his hand to begin stroking Dorian. Bull matched his thrusts into Dorian’s body with strokes along his cock until he felt himself start to get closer to coming and noticing Dorian’s breathing become more erratic.

“I want to hear you when you come kadan.” Bull wiped his hand on the sheet and took hold of the scalpel, placing it against the thread and cutting them free. 

A few strokes later and Dorian’s come splattered over Bull’s hand. The sight had Bull coming as he leaned over to capture Dorian’s lips, tasting the slightly metallic tang of blood and feeling the frayed ends of the thread against his own lips.

Bull slid out and rolled over to the side closer to the table with the poultice on it. He reached up and pulled the container down before turning to look Dorian over. As quickly as he could to limit any further pain he pulled the threads free from the holes they were now in and unscrewed the poultice’s lid. He smeared the cream on his fingers and slowly rubbed them around Dorian’s lips. Dorian smiled up at Bull, rolling over to drape an arm over his side. Bull lowered his lips to Dorian’s hair, watching as the other closed his eyes to rest.


End file.
